bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE LUST
|print usa = June 5, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421541372 |chapters = 341. The EnvyThis chapter appeared as 'The envy' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 342. The GluttonyThis chapter appeared as 'The Greed' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 343. The GreedThis chapter appeared as 'The Gluttony' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 344. The PrideThis chapter appeared as 'THE PRIDE' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 345. The Sloth 346. The WrathThis chapter appeared as 'the Wrath' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 347. The Lust 348. The Lust2 349. The Lust3This chapter appeared as 'The Lust 3' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. |viz = 341. The Envy 342. The Gluttony 343. The Greed 344. The Pride 345. The Sloth 346. The Wrath 347. The Lust 348. The Lust 2 349. The Lust 3 }} THE LUST is the fortieth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary While the Shinigami captains deal with Sōsuke Aizen's forces in Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki faces Ulquiorra Cifer in Hueco Mundo. To match the powerful Espada, Ichigo will have to rely on his Hollow powers. But will the darkness overwhelm him…? Volume data Tagline: "The silent and the rowdy, the battle with the heart on the line!" Bleach All Stars Chapters 341. The Envy Loly and Menoly plan to attack Orihime while Ichigo and Ulquiorra continue to battle. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Menoly Mallia # Loly Aivirrne # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 267: Connected Hearts! The Left Fist Prepared for Death! * Episode 268: Hatred and Jealousy, Orihime's Dilemma 342. The Greed Orihime's Santen Kesshun successfully saves Ichigo. He and Ulquiorra continue to fight, but soon after Orihime is grabbed by Loly and Menoly. In the middle of this situation, Yammy arrives. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yammy Llargo # Kukkapūro # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Loly Aivirrne # Menoly Mallia Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 267: Connected Hearts! The Left Fist Prepared for Death! * Episode 268: Hatred and Jealousy, Orihime's Dilemma 343. The Gluttony Yammy attacks both Loly and Menoly before attempting to move onto Orihime. Before he can do anything else, Uryū appears and stops him using a specially-made Arrancar landmine created by Mayuri. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yammy Llargo # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki # Loly Aivirrne # Orihime Inoue # Menoly Mallia # Uryū Ishida # Mayuri Kurotsuchi (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 268: Hatred and Jealousy, Orihime's Dilemma * Episode 269: Ichigo and Uryū, Bonded Back to Back 344. The Pride The explosion created by Uryū's landmine makes Yammy plummet to the bottom of the pillar. Ichigo entrusts Orihime in Uryū's care and takes off to fight Ulquiorra on top of the dome of Las Noches. Ulquiorra then begins to release his Zanpakutō. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yammy Llargo # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 269: Ichigo and Uryū, Bonded Back to Back 345. The Sloth Rukia continues her fight with Rudbornn. Meanwhile, at the top of the dome of Las Noches, Ulquiorra releases his Zanpakutō and attacks Ichigo. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Rudbornn Chelute # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 269: Ichigo and Uryū, Bonded Back to Back 346. The Wrath Ichigo and Ulquiorra fight, but Ichigo is no match for Ulquiorra's released form. Ulquiorra then shoots a giant black Cero at Ichigo, enveloping him in the blast. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 270: Beginning of Despair...Ichigo, the Unreachable Blade 347. The Lust Ichigo continues his fight with Ulquiorra while Orihime asks Uryū to bring her on top of the dome. Ulquiorra tells Ichigo that he does not know true despair and transforms into a new form. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 270: Beginning of Despair...Ichigo, the Unreachable Blade 348. The Lust 2 Ulquiorra attacks Ichigo in his new form, still having a major advantage over him. Uryū and Orihime finally make it to the top of the dome to see Ulquiorra blast a hole through Ichigo's chest. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 270: Beginning of Despair...Ichigo, the Unreachable Blade 349. The Lust 3 Uryū attempts to attack Ulquiorra but is easily overpowered. Orihime calls out to Ichigo and suddenly his hair starts to grow in length. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 271: Ichigo Dies! Orihime, the Cry of Sorrow! Author's Notes References Navigation 43